Chuck and Blair PART 1
by salbaby
Summary: Chuck finally finds out news he had only dreamt about. Some parts rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Hi I'm Sal and this is my first chapter to my fan fiction for Chuck and Blair3 Please leave suggestions and reviews if you have any! Thank you ~xoxo~

I DON'T OWN GOSSIP GIRL (If I did Chuck would be Blair's "Baby daddy" sigh-A girl can dream

**Chapter 1**

It was Sunday morning and Blair awoke to news she least wanted to hear Chuck Bass was back in town and with Louis on a trip with his mother for 3 months she knew she wouldn't be able to stay away from Chuck no matter how hard she tried. She needed to call Serena, the only person that would truly understand what she was feeling, because of course Serena had been in countless affairs in the past and would help her try to avoid seeing Chuck in any possible way. Just as she grabbed her phone Dorota interrupted her.

"Miss Blair! How are you feeling? How is the baby?" Dorota asked laboriously. Dorota was also pregnant with her second child and was a lot more tired than before, Blair felt terrible for telling Dorota to do things for her but if she wanted to feed Ana and the baby on the way she would just have to keep doing her job.

"I'm fine Dorota and so is my baby, why do you ask?" Blair responded viciously as she put her hand on her swollen womb.

"Well because I read the newspaper" She said as her eyes stared at the front page of the newspaper which had Chuck's face on it with the title saying **"**_**Bass returns to take over the Empire once again"**_ Blair scrunched up her face in disgust as she looked at the newspaper for the sixth time that morning.

"Why are you so worried Dorota I'm engaged to the father of my baby and I'm happier then I have ever been." Blair said forcing a fake smile. Dorota frowned

"Miss Blair we both know what you act like when Mister Chuck is back in town and now that you pregnant, I don't know how I will deal with you and your raging hormones." Dorota confessed. Blair hated how Dorota knew her so well especially when it was about her and Chuck.

"I promise Dorota I will not drive you crazy with my hormones because I will be having no contact with Chuck at all." Blair said. Dorota shook her head she knew what would happen if Blair didn't see Chuck she would go completely out of her mind and take it out on all the people that loved and cared about her.

"If you say so Miss Blair, now come and get ready is waiting for you. Dorota said.

"Alright, I'll be down soon." Blair said as she tiredly got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. Today is going to be a long day Blair thought as she washed her face and slid into a dress that her mother just designed for her to fit her pregnant body, it was a navy blue color with a gorgeous bow tied to the waist. 'Finally' Blair thought as she got on her grey Jimmy Choo heel, it was so hard putting on shoes while you're pregnant. As she walked down the hall she glanced at the newspaper once more before shredding it into pieces and throwing it in the trash. "Good-bye Chuck Bass."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi I'm Sal and this is my first chapter to my fan fiction for Chuck and Blair3 Please leave suggestions and reviews if you have any! Thank you ~xoxo~

I DON'T OWN GOSSIP GIRL (If I did Chuck would be Blair's "Baby daddy" sigh-A girl can dream

**Chapter 2**

"Good morning dear" Eleanor said as her daughter walked down the stairs to the dining table that was filled with food.

"Good morning mother, thank you for the dress I absolutely love it I actually look good in something for once." Blair replied with a sigh.

"Blair you look absolutely gorgeous everyday" Cyrus gushed as he took a sip of his orange juice.

"Thank you Cyrus" Blair said with an actual smile, she loved the attention she was getting because she hadn't gotten a lot since Louis was gone he would be gone for a week now which left eleven weeks until his return and eleven weeks of her trying to ignore Chuck Bass. Ugh she needed to stop thinking about that self conceited hog once and for all.

"Excuse me I have to call Serena" Blair stated as she got up from the table and began to dial Serena's number.

"Hello?" Serena said as she tried to raise her head from her pillow she had a major hangover from partying with Nate last night.

"Hey S, it's me" Blair said

"Oh hey B, how are you?" Serena asked as she walked to the bathroom and closed the door

"I'm good, have you seen the paper today?" Blair asked with hesitation what if Serena was with Chuck right now? Blair began to panic "um is anyone with you?"

"No I have not seen the paper and nobody is with me, why do you ask?" Serena asked as she reached for her hair brush and brushed her long blonde locks as Blair told her about Chuck's return.

"Aww B don't worry I'll make sure you don't see him until Louis is back I promise" Serena stated with uncertainty the last time she tried to keep Blair and Chuck at peace they had more hate sex then Mr. and Mrs. Smith could have in their life time.

"Thanks S, I don't know what I'd do without you" Blair sighed with relief

"I love you B and I'll make sure you won't see…" Suddenly Serena heard a knock on her door "uh I got to go call me if you need me, bye." Serena turned to open the door. "Chuck! What are you doing here?" Serena asked as her Step-brother walked in to her room and looked around until he took a seat near the end of her bed pushing her ivory colored satin sheets toward the head board of the bed.

"I came to visit and catch up since I've been gone ever since Blair told me she was pregnant with Louis baby" he said in disgust as he talked about Louis and Blair.

"Oh well that was nice but this isn't a good time right now" Serena said as she tried to keep her balance.

"Long night?" Chuck asked with a smirk.

"Actually yes, I lost control last night I literally don't remember anything". Serena confessed with a confused look on her face.

"Well maybe I should call Nate to look after you, because I have to go to the Empire soon" Chuck said.

"Don't bother he was with me last night he probably has it harder than I do right now" Serena said as she went to get a glass of water.

"Okay well call Dan if you need anything then, I'll see you tonight at dinner" Chuck replied as he gathered his stuff and headed toward the elevator.

"Bye" Serena said as she took a sip of her water and turned on the TV. Just as Serena started to relax her phone rang it was Blair.

"Hey B, are u okay?" Serena asked.

"Am I okay? Am I okay? S are you crazy? I saw just Chuck walk out of your elevator!

"Yeah I know I was surprised when I saw him this morning too." Serena replied. Blair listened as Serena ramble about her headache as she tried to walk past Chuck unseen.

"Blair?" Too late Blair thought as she turned to face the person she least wanted to see.

"Chuck" Blair said acting surprised to see him she quickly hung up the phone so Serena could call again and interrupt their conversation.

"How are you?" Chuck asked as he eyed Blair's body, her breasts had gotten larger since the last time he had seen her and feet looked like she could barely fit them in her heels but other than that she looked so sexy and mysterious in her navy blue dress that it almost hid the fact that she was pregnant.

"I'm good" Blair said with a smirk as she interrupted his dirty thoughts. "And so is my baby…" she stated as she put her arm around her swollen womb and looked at Chuck his body was more muscular than ever before and his hair had gotten longer he also stopped shaving which turned Blair on. Damn these hormones she thought as she moved her eyes from him to her buzzing phone it was Serena.

"Well I must be going now" she said with a sigh "good-bye Chuck" she smirked as she turned to make her way to the elevator as Chuck watched her walk away.

"Hey B" Serena said as she looked up from the TV.

"Hey guess what I ran into Chuck and he he saw me, but I handled it well "Blair said as she sat next to Serena on the couch.

_**A few hours later**_

"Hi girls" Lily said as she walked to the kitchen and looked at the clock it was _7:05 _they were going to be late for dinner! "Serena hurry up and get ready! Blair you come to your mother will there as well." Lily said as she ran to get ready.

"Oh thank god I brought an extra pair of clothes then" Blair laughed as Serena tried to remember something important. As Blair, Lily and Serena walked to the table Blair walked toward the bathroom to freshen up. While she was in the bathroom Serena sat at the end the table patiently until she suddenly saw chuck sit right across the seat from Blair's, Her eyes got wide as she saw Chuck smirk at her and talk to Eric. As Blair began to walk back to the table she saw Serena with her eyes wide staring at her and someone she couldn't see because of Lily's body as Blair got closer she could see why her best friend was staring at her with such horror CHUCK BASS, of course Chuck would be sitting across from her in the table Blair thought as her anger began to boil over. Suddenly everything got quiet as Chuck caught Blair's eyes burning into his. As she quietly sat down Cyrus broke the awkward silence by telling a corny joke but that didn't stop Chuck from saying something nobody expected.

"Blair can I talk to you in private?" chuck asked as he clenched his jaw.

"O-o-okay "Blair mumbled as she slowly got up from the table just as she was about to follow Chuck Serena grabbed her arm.

"B you don't have to go…"

"But I want to" Blair said as she let loose from Serena's grip and followed Chuck into a private room.

"Blair I have to ask you something" Chuck stated as he tried as hard as he could to not pull her close and kiss her soft, plump lips.

"What?" Blair answered softly.

"That day when you asked me if I could love another man's child, I- I didn't know what to say because for the first time you were happy with Louis and-and I didn't want to take that away from you, but now I regret not saying yes." Chuck said softly as we took a step closer to Blair.

"Then why didn't you tell me sooner?" Blair asked with hatred.

"Because I was scared you didn't love me anymore."Chuck confessed sheepishly as he saw Blair's eyes turn dark suddenly Blair fell to the floor. "Blair! Blair! Come on wake up Blair Shit!" Chuck screamed. Suddenly Serena walked in with a display of shock in her eyes "Blair! Chuck what did you do?" Serena screamed as she ran to get help. Was this all my fault Chuck thought as he stroked Blair's hair and picked her up to put her in the car. Chuck had a shower of guilt rain on him as they quickly drove to the hospital. He should have never given up on him and Blair or this would have never happened, the baby would have been his not Louis not anyone else's child but his, he thought and thought until they finally arrived at the hospital. Blair was immediately rushed to the emergency room. As he rushed in to get Blair to see the doctor faster the nurse made him fill a sheet Chuck scribbled on the sheet as he watched Blair completely blacked out on the bed he couldn't bear it if anything happened to Blair he had already lost everybody that he loved already suddenly a nurse interrupted his dark thoughts as he handed the sheet back to her

"And your name is sir?" the nurse asked as she grabbed the pen from his hand.

"I'm Chuck Bass" he said as he ran to the bedside where Blair was sleeping as the doctor checked on her.

"She's fine, she just got dehydrated that's all" the doctor said with a smile. "I put her on a mild medication to help her body regain energy it might take a few hours until she wakes up" she said looking at Serena and Chuck. "She was lucky enough that you two were there to help her in time, you look like a very loving husband" the doctor said as she looked at Chuck and walked out of the room.

"She's not my wife just a really good friend" Chuck mumbled as he thought about how his life would be if Blair was actually his wife.. "Is she alright? How is the baby?" Eleanor exclaimed as she ran into the room with the others, they had gotten stuck in traffic on their way.

"Shh "Serena whispered as she told them what the doctor said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**The next morning**_

Blair woke up to a bunch of flowers and balloons around her as she lay in the hospital bed; she turned to look at Serena and Chuck both sitting in tacky, uncomfortable hospital chairs and a dozen uneaten macaroons on the bedside table.

"What happened?" Blair asked in a confused voice as she ran her hand to her stomach "How is my baby?"

"You fainted last night while talking to Chuck in the other room and your baby is fine" Serena explained

"Oh, does Louis know about this?" she asked as she glanced at the annoyed look on Chuck's face.

"Yea, he is coming back with his mother tomorrow" Serena said lightly as she saw Chuck's face harden.

"Oh my god, than I must get ready!" Blair exclaimed as she jumped out of the bed as she reached for her phone "Dorota get ready we have a party to host" she hung up before Dorota responded and walked out of the room Serena and Chuck following her closely behind.

Blair ran to the door of her house as she saw everything get ready she looked through the flower arrangements and catering until she was satisfied on how it looked and tasted. She wanted it to be perfect because Louis mother would be attending as well and she wanted to impress her just as much as the last time she did. 'Thank god Cyrus was here to distract Louis' mother' Blair thought as she ran up to her room to get dressed. 'hmmm what should I wear?' Blair thought until her thoughts were quickly interrupted by a deep, dark voice.

"Blair, how are you feeling?" A very drunk Chuck said as he walked closer to Blair. She could smell his musky scent now.

"I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me just go home and sleep" Blair said as she pushed Chuck to the door but was quickly stopped as Chuck reached for her face and was about to kiss her lips.

"Chuck! What are you doing?" Blair screamed as she tried to pull away from his strong grasp around her waist.

"Get off me!" She tried again as she tugged away from the warmth of his body and pushed him towards the door.

"Stop it Blair, we both know you still want me to hold you tight" Chuck said cockily as he reached for Blair once more. This time Blair couldn't get out of his grasp, Chuck pulled closer to Blair's soft, pink lips.

"No! Mr. Chuck!" Dorota exclaimed as she pulled Chuck away from Blair.

"Just go Chuck! I never want to see you again!" Blair screamed angrily as she smoothed down her violet colored dress. Chuck turned to the door and walked out he couldn't believe what he had just done to Blair, How could he do that? How could he ever jeopardize Blair's happiness for his? He quickly ran to his Limo and drove back to his pent house and took a long warm shower to calm his nerves.

"Miss Blair are you all right?" Dorota asked with a worried look on her face.

"I'm fine let's just forget it ever happened, okay?" Blair responded as she tried to consume what just really happened. Did Chuck just try to kiss her?

"Hello, my love" Louis said as he stood by the door awkwardly.

"Louis!" Blair said as she tried to smile, he walk toward her and gave her a light hug as he rubbed his hand against her stomach.

"How is the baby? I heard you fainted last night are you alright?" Louis asked with concern.

"The baby is fine" Blair said as she grabbed his hand and walked out of the room "How was your trip, I'm sorry that you had to come back so early" Blair said softly.

"The trip was very boring, I'd rather be here with you and the baby" Louis responded as he gave her forehead a soft peak. As they walked down the stairs to the party Blair saw Louis mother laughing to Cyrus' corny jokes. 'Thank god she is in a good mood today' Blair thought as she walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Hello Blair, all is good I see" Louis mother said as she looked at Blair from top to bottom

"Yes well nothing serious happened I just fainted that's all, now if you will excuse I have to use the ladies room" Blair said as she followed her best friend to the bathroom.

"S! Chuck did something horrible! And if I don't tell you I don't think I can stop thinking about for the rest of the night" Blair pleaded as she closed the door to the bathroom.

"Tell me everything B" Serena said as she sat Blair down on the closed toilet seat.

As Blair was telling everything to Serena Louis came to check on Blair and that's when he heard Blair confess to Serena that she still loved Chuck and even thought about running away with him once. Louis couldn't believe the words he just heard he ran down the stairs and pulled his mother to the side.

"You were right she cannot be trusted" Louis said angrily.

"What are you talking about Louis?" his mother said as she searched her son's face for answers.

"Blair is still in love with that Chuck Bass, she was always in love with him she never loved me, she was just forced to love me because she is pregnant with my child! I wish that child wasn't even mine!" Louis screamed as everyone got quiet and listened to the conversation between him and his mother.

"You are not the father of Blair's child" his mother said

"What?" Louis exclaimed as everyone outside listened in shock.

"I-I you looked so happy with Blair that I forged the paternity test so Blair would have to marry you not the actual father of the baby."

"Well I hope your happy now because I don't want to talk to you ever again!" Louis exclaimed as he opened the door "THE WEDDING IS OFF" he said as he left the room and didn't even glance at Blair as she stood in complete silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It had been a week since Louis had called of the wedding and found out that she was actually carrying Chuck Bass' baby around in her stomach, Blair had hardly left her room ever since then and she couldn't stop thinking about what to do. 'Was it true that Chuck is the baby's father?' Blair thought she had finally planned to go and take a paternity test once again to make sure. But before she could do that she wanted to do something fun Blair Waldorf would not let a stupid prince make her sad and miserable for the rest of her life.

"Serena! I'm coming over" Blair said as she hung up before she could respond. Blair ran to grab her purse and a pair of the sexiest lingerie that she owned and headed towards the door. She was going to make Louis sorry for leaving her so suddenly. She grabbed a cab and drove to Serena's house.

"B, what's going on?" Serena asked with a concerned look in her eyes.

"Nothing I'm tired of being sad and lonely." Blair responded as she looked through Serena's closet for something slutty to wear. "Were going to go have fun tonight!" Blair exclaimed as she pulled out a short black dress with see-through lace on either side that stopped right above her bodice from the back.

"Blair are you crazy? You can't go out looking like that your two months pregnant!" Serena screamed as she tried grabbing the dress from Blair but Blair was too quick for Serena and ran out the room with the dress in her hand. Blair locked the bathroom as she pulled on the dress 'guess I won't need this' Blair thought as she through her lacy thong in the trash bin.

"Blair! Give me back my dress right now!" Serena screamed furiously as she banged the door.

"No" Blair replied with a smirk as she pulled on her red platform heels. A few minutes later after Blair finished doing her hair and makeup Blair opened the door –silence- 'hmmm' Blair thought as she looked around for Serena. "I guess she left" Blair said as she walked towards the elevator and headed to Victrola because it was the only Burlesque open every day of the week.

~ I know this is short but im uploading chapter 5 today as well :) Any suggestions on what to happen next? AND WHAT DID YOU THINK ABOUT LAST NIGHTS GG EPISODE? I CRIED FOR BLAIR :( i cant believe she lost the baby and can't see Chuck anymore because of her promise :'''''(


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As Blair stepped out of the cab every man in the street was staring at her and her seductive physique, she smiled flirtatiously and walked slowly towards the door, Blair enjoyed being the center of attention again. As she walked inside she caught a very handsome man's gaze who looked like he needed to get laid. She slowly walked towards the bar and whispered into his ear "Is this seat taken?"

"Uh n-no" he stuttered as he gazed at her full breasts. Blair took a seat and ordered a scotch she wasn't going to drink it but she didn't want him to know that she was pregnant.

"I'm Blair" she said as she stared into his eyes seductively as he spoke about his job and his dog, suddenly she saw a dark figure staring at her from across the room Chuck. She was still mad at him ever since that night when had tried to kiss her. "Want to get out of here?" Blair asked suggestively as she got up and ran her finger through her hair and watched Chuck walk closer to them.

"Sure, I don't see why not" he said as he reached for Blair's waist which was only covered the sheer lace. Instantly chuck walked over and pulled Blair away from the man's grimy touch.

"Because I'm Chuck Bass and this is Blair Bass my wife." Chuck said hardly as he pushed Blair to the side and grabbed the man by his collar.

"I-I didn't know she was married" the man responded to scared to move as Chuck grabbed Blair and roughly pulled her towards his office leaving the man near the bar.

"What the hell Chuck! I'm not your wife I'm Blair Waldorf!" she roared as Chuck locked the door.

"Really because the last time I checked Blair Waldorf wasn't a whore!" Chuck shouted as he grabbed Blair's arm not allowing her to leave.

"Let go of me Chuck! This isn't a game!" Blair exclaimed as she tried to break from his grasp but he was to strong and sexy to let go 'ugh damn hormones they make me so horny now a days' Blair thought as she looked into his dark brown eyes and started to kiss him roughly. She heard him groan as he pushed her against the wall; Blair gasped "Did I hurt you?" Chuck asked as he remembered that Blair was still pregnant.

"No Chuck, Just take me!" Blair commanded as she unbuttoned his shirt as he lightly began caressing down her neck. "Stop teasing me Chuck" she growled, as she moved his hands to the bottom of her dress. He ran his ran his warm hands around her thighs and up. "You're not wearing any underwear?" Chuck asked in surprise. "Were you really going to sleep with him?" Chuck asked jealously.

"Shut up Bass, haven't you heard I'm the crazy bitch around here" Blair said with a smirk. Suddenly Chuck puts Blair down and walks out of the room leaving Blair confused and angry.

_**The next morning**_

"Hello , how are you?" said the doctor "I'm Doctor Price"

"I'm good I took a paternity test a while back but the results weren't true so I came to get another one" Blair responded with a faint smile on her lips.

"Alright" the doctor said as she started taking Blair's DNA. "Okay Miss Waldorf the results will be ready in three to five days we will call you once we get the results" Doctor Price said as she opened the door for Blair.

"Thank You" Blair replied as she walked out of the doctor's office and outside so she could get a cab, but instead of a cab she saw Chuck's limo standing in front of the building as she began to walk towards the limo Chuck walked out opening the door for her.

"Blair! Blair wait!" Chuck said as he softly tugged on her arm. She turned around to face him; her eyes filled with tears she was never happier to see Chuck in her life she needed him, she needed his strong warm touch to protect her from the world. Chuck pulled her closer and kissed her lips

"Blair I love you I'm sorry for leaving last night I just got so angry with you" Chuck said as he started to rub her back to comfort her from all the pain she was going through. Chuck still didn't know that the baby wasn't Louis' and Blair had convinced everyone that she would tell him herself when they were alone but she just needed more time until the test results came back in, she didn't want to make another mistake.

"Let's go" Chuck said as he opened the limo door and walked Blair inside. He held her close so that her head was resting on his chest and he could feel her chest move up and down with every breath. Blair loved how caring Chuck was, as he pulled her closer she devoured his musky smell that she had always loved. She looked up at him as he began to speak.

"I'm sorry again about last night for leaving I never intended to hurt you" Chuck said softly.

"I'd rather have you leave me for a night then leave me two months before my wedding like Louis did." Blair said angrily.

"You know I would never do that to you Blair" Chuck replied as he circled his finger around the warm skin on her back and gave her a light peck on the cheek "and I will always love you even if you are having another man's child" Chuck continued as he comforted her even more. Blair felt a rush of guilt shower through her, she had to tell him.

"Chuck I – I'm not pregnant with Louis' child."Blair said with regret. Chuck's face went pale and suddenly after a few moments of thinking about what Blair had just said he smiled.

"Well in that case we'll have to get married soon" He replied with his famous Chuck Bass smirk.

"Really?" Blair asked with hesitation, the last time she checked Chuck Bass didn't do wives or at least stay in a long term relationship with someone.

"Blair if it hadn't been for my stupid actions we would be married already" Chuck said with a smirk as he grabbed Blair's hand and gave it a kiss. Blair smiled and squeezed his hand and slowly dozed off, it had been a long tiresome day and Blair was going to take advantage of the night by sleeping next to the only man she loved.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Morning" Chuck said sweetly as Blair's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Good morning" Blair responded with a genuine smile as she stretched and slowly got out of revealing her in only her panties and lacy bra. Chuck stared in amazement ever since Blair had gotten pregnant with _his _child her breasts had gotten larger and fuller that they barely fit into her bra.

"Looks like someone needs a new bra" Chuck said with a smirk as he pulled Blair closer.

"Or maybe I won't need one at all" Blair whispered seductively into Chuck's ear as she pulled him into a rough kiss. Chuck began pull of her bra "mmmm" Blair moaned as he kissed the valley of her breasts and began caressing downwards. "Chuck! Stop teasing me and take me now!" Blair screamed as he bit her neck. Suddenly Blair loosened herself from his grasp and put on her shirt as she walked out the door.

"Blair! Where are you going?" Chuck asked as he reached for her arm and pulled the shirt off her.

"If you don't take me I'm going to take matters into my own hands." Blair spat as she reached for the zipper on his pants and shoved it down so he was now only in his boxers.

"Fuck Blair! You being pregnant has actually made you hornier than you already were" Chuck said with a smirk as he ran his hands up and down her bare thighs and reaching up towards her panties. Blair gasped as he pulled it off and laid her on the bed, playfully touching Blair's hips until Blair smacked him and took control herself as she reached and ripped off his boxers.

"If you're not going to do it I will!" Blair screeched as she sat on top of him and bit his neck forcefully until he entered her slowly.

"God Blair loosen up a little" Chuck said with a smirk. As Blair dug her nails into his bare shoulders Chuck let out a low groan as he thrust into her repeatedly. "I love you Blair" Chuck said an hour later after they were both satisfied.

"I love you too." Blair said as she slowly fell asleep on his warm chest.

_**A Few Hours Later**_

"Blair!" Chuck exclaimed as he ran up stairs to see what was taking Blair so long, Blair was looking for the other pair of her Prada shoes. "Blair hurry up we're going to be late for the benefit!" Chuck said as he walked in on Blair on the floor searching for it.

"I can't find the other pair of my Prada shoes Chuck!" Blair said angrily as she threw the shoe that she had in her hand on the floor. Chuck searched through a pile of designer clothes and pulled out a pastel colored shoe.

"Is it this one?" Chuck asked with a smirk as he handed it to her and watched her struggle to put it on. "Let me" Chuck said as he sat her down on the bed and carefully slipped the heel on her swollen feet. Blair melted like butter as he reached for her hand led her out to the car.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Chuck and Blair walked into the beautifully decorated room in the empire and sat next to Nate who was sitting to a new and mysterious face. The benefit was for children in Africa who needed clean drinking water.

"Who's the chick?"Chuck asked Nate.

"This is Mona" Nate said grabbing the stunning brunette's hand.

Blair looked at Mona and thought to herself 'She has a nice complexion, fair skin, nicely controlled waves, and gorgeous green eyes', Blair nodded approvingly. Suddenly Serena walked in giving Nate a very confused glare.

"Serena, this is Mona" Nate said happily. Suddenly Serena forced Chuck into the seat next to Nate, as she took the one next to Blair. As they started conversation Serena interrupted Blair's conversation with Mona and pulled her aside. "She is such a slut" Serena stated jealousy as Blair stared at Chuck seductively hinting that they needed to finish what they had started in the limo a few hours ago. "Blair are you listening?" Serena said as she stared at the brilliant brunette sitting next to Nate.

"Serena her body is more covered up than your body ever was in your entire life!" Blair said with a annoyed look on her face as she left Serena standing in the corner as she walked over to Chuck.

"Chuck the limo is waiting" Blair whispered as she heard Chuck release a small groan. He quickly got up and took Blair's hand as he pulled her to the exit. "Uh bye guys" Chuck said as he rushed towards the door even faster as he quickly got hard.

"It was nice meeting you Mona!" Blair said as Chuck pulled her to door faster.

"Finally, I don't think I could hide this any longer" Chuck said as he glanced down at his pants.

"And I didn't think I could wait any longer" Blair said as Chuck began to nibble her ear she let out a soft moan. "Oh Chuck" Blair said as Chuck stopped to lay his coat down on the floor of the limo for them.

"I never knew Chuck Bass could be such a gentleman" Blair said haughtily.

"Well I want you to be as comfortable as you can be, because you know you're pregnant" Chuck said as he stroked her baby bump. Blair smiled as she reached for his face and began to kiss him vigorously. He slowly began to caress her neck until BANG BANG! It was Serena she needed a ride home and she was certainly not asking Nate for a ride but she also didn't want to talk to Blair but she really had no choice.

"What do you want Serena?" Chuck said angrily as he opened the door and covered Blair with his Armani suit jacket.

"I need a ride" Serena said as she rudely climbed into the limo.

"You interrupted us" Blair said with a scowl as pulled Chuck closer to her side.

"Oh, so I'm the slut now?" Serena said with a smirk.

"Excuse me?" Chuck said he more offended than Blair was, "Blair doesn't go around and get drunk and sleep with almost every man in her grasp!" Chuck said as they stopped at the front of her building and opened the door for her.

"Your one to talk" Serena replied as she stepped out of the limo and walked inside.

"She's never going to get a ride from me again" Chuck said furiously as he looked at Blair's gloomy face.

"Are you alright Blair?" Chuck said with a worried face.

"I don't think I want to see her ever again." Blair replied as she put her head in the crook of Chuck's warm neck.

"We can go on a vacation?" Chuck asked Blair as she looked up at his gorgeous brown eyes.

"Where would we go?" Blair asked curiously as she gave him a curious smile.

"Milan" Chuck said with a smile

"Italy? During fashion week!" Blair said excitedly as she planned out all the outfits she would wear during her time there.

"How long do you want to be there? We'll be leaving tomorrow" Chuck said with a smile as he dropped Blair off at her house.

"As long as you can be there with me" Blair said with a smile as she kissed Chuck's lips.

"I love you" Chuck said as he closed the door and drove away.

"Dorota, Where is my suit case?" Blair yelled as she emptied out her shopping bags, she had done some major damage but it was all worth it in the end. "Where are you going Ms. Blair?" Dorota asked as she brought her Louis Vuitton suit case inside her room.

"Chuck is taking me to Milan for fashion week!" Blair said excitedly.

"Now pack my things, Chuck will be here any moment now" Blair said coolly as she walked into the kitchen to grab a box of macaroons.

"If I knew you already had a hundred boxes of them in your pantry I would've brought you something else" Chuck said as he placed the box of macaroons on the counter and walked over to Blair.

"Your all I need" Blair said as she pulled Chuck towards her closet "Now help me choose what lingerie to bring to the trip" Blair said with a smile as chuck pulled her closer for a kiss. "Mmmm" Blair said as she closed the closet door.

"Blair" Chuck said as he caressed her cheek with his finger "Our jet is waiting for us" Chuck said as he helped Blair up.

"I'm so excited" Blair gushed, she had been too many runways during fashion week but this time it was different she was going to Milan fashion week! As they boarded the Bass industries jet Blair began to feel her stomach get queasy 'It can't be morning sickness' Blair thought as she walked as she ran to the bathroom inside the jet 'I'm three months pregnant, is it still possible' Blair thought as she tried to pass Chuck without him noticing. Suddenly Chuck grabbed Blair's wrist "Blair what's wrong?" Chuck asked as he helped her get into the bathroom. "N-nothing" Blair said as she closed the door and began to throw up in the toilet trying to balance her arms on the sides of the seat.

"Blair! What's going on?" Chuck said as he finally got the door to open to see Blair's face near the toilet. He reached for her arm as she began to throw up again; Chuck looked at the pain in Blair's eyes as she tried to balance herself up again.

"I'm fine, it's just morning sickness" Blair said before she began to rinse her mouth near the sink.

"I'm sorry for over reacting, it's just that I've never seen you like this before" Chuck confessed as he helped Blair take a seat next to the window.

"It's okay; now help me decide what to wear tomorrow when we meet up with Nate and Mona." Blair said as she explained the clothing that she had packed.

_**Few hours later**_

"Sir the plane will land in a few minutes." The lady said as she handed him a glass of scotch.

"Okay thanks" Chuck said as he felt Blair shift.

"What time is it?" Blair said as she opened up her big brown eyes to look at Chuck's handsome face.

"Around 9 o'clock; we'll be landing in a few minutes" Chuck said as he handed her a glass of orange juice.

"So what do you plan on doing first?" Chuck asked as he caressed her stomach with his finger.

"How about we meet Mona and Nate? I heard she has a fashion show tonight" Blair said with a smile as she sipped her orange juice.

"Alright, lets go" Chuck said as he got up and grabbed Blair's purse from the seat across him and helped Blair up from her chair.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Hey guys" Nate said as he opened the door for Blair and chuck and led them inside.  
>"Wow, this is a really nice place Mona" Blair said as she pulled in Mona for a hug.<br>"I'm glad you approve" she replied as she handed Blair a cup of tea and sat across Chuck and Blair.  
>"So I was thinking we should go out to dinner tonight after the Versace show tonight" Chuck suggested as he took Blair's hand.<br>"That sounds great Chuck" Nate replied as he got up and pulled on his blue boss suit jacket and grabbed Mona's coat and helped her put it on as Chuck and Blair headed towards their rented limo. Chuck stared at Blair's amazing body as she walked pregnancy was good to Blair she looked beautiful in her blue dress that hugged her body perfectly showing of her curves.  
>"Like what you see?" Blair said with a smirk as she waited for his snotty answer.<br>"I love what I see" Chuck replied as he helped Blair into the limo and quickly followed her inside. If Nate and Mona weren't there with them Chuck would've quickly taken her in the middle of the limo before the fashion show; but he knew better and he didn't want to ruin Blair's perfectly curled hair.  
>"So, what have you two done here so far?" Nate said trying to break the awkward silence in the limo.<br>"Nothing really I was too tired to go sightseeing yesterdays wee just stayed in and slept all day yesterday." Blair said as she rubbed her baby bump.  
>"Oh well if you ever need to find a nice hotel or the best boutiques in town give me a call" Mona said with a smile.<br>"We're here" the limo driver said as he opened the limo door. Leading to a grand building in the heart of Milan. Inside was decorated exquisitely that even Blair's mother would have been impressed about beautiful blue chandeliers hung from the high ceiling and the hall was filled with beautiful young women and men. Blair even saw a few celebrities like Heidi Klum and Nicole Richie.  
>"Blair" Chuck said with a smirk as he watched Blair look around the building with awe.<br>"Yes" Blair replied now looking at Chuck he looked absolutely dashing in his Armani suit and blue tie that matched Blair's dress.  
>"I have a gift for you" Chuck said as he was about to reach in his pocket Nate walked by and interrupted them.<br>"Blair, Mona wants to know if you'd like to come back stage with her" Nate said as he handed chuck a glass of champagne.  
>"Would I!" Blair replied as she let go if Chuck's hand and walked towards Mona, completely forgetting about her gift.<br>"Nice timing Nathaniel" Chuck said with anger if people weren't around he would have probably smashed the glass against the wall but instead he took a long drink of his champagne and looked at the door to see if Blair would run out and ask for her gift.  
>"Sorry Chuck"<br>"You better be sorry" chuck replied as he looked at Nate with hatred.  
>"What's the big deal Chuck? You always give Blair gifts what's so significant about this one?" Nate said.<br>"It wasn't just 'any' gift" Chuck replied  
>"What do mean?" Nate replied as he looked at chuck with wide eyes. "Are you going to propose to Blair?" Nate said as he saw the blue velvet box in Chuck's hand.<br>" Yes I thought the time was right she is carrying my child around after all" Chuck replied as he smiled he loved the fact that Blair was carrying around his child and no one else's.  
>"But I guess I'll have to do it after dinner now" Chuck continued.<br>"Are you nervous?" Nate asked  
>"Hell I am" Chuck said as he stuffed the velvet box back in his suit pocket as he saw Blair walk back to them.<br>"Guess who I just met back stage!" Blair said with a huge smile.  
>"Who did you see?" Nate said with a laugh as he watched chuck's uncomfortable emotions.<br>"Tyra Banks! She told me she loved my dress" Blair said as she ran her hands down her dress.  
>"A lot of people commented on your dress today Blair" Chuck said as he grabbed her hand. "Now let's go watch the show" Chuck said as he led Blair towards her seat he made sure she had gotten a seat in the first row.<p>

After 2 hours of trying to calm down his nerves and enjoy the show they finally got to head to the restaurant.  
>"Do you think she'll say yes?" Nate asked making chuck even more nervous.<br>"She has to say yes" Chuck said as he clenched his jaw this blonde was driving him crazy.

After they all took their seats in the restaurant _Numm Sem Chi_, they all ordered tasteful plates of pasta and finished off with a sweet dessert.

"I'm going to go to the ladies room." Blair said as she got up from her seat Chuck had been acting different all night almost nervous; Chuck Bass was acting very nervous all night that it made Blair want to punch him in the face and tell her what was wrong but she didn't want to mess up the lovely night they had all had so she would leave her roughness for the bedroom.

"Do you want me to come?" Mona asked kindly.

"No I'm fine" Blair said as she walked towards the ladies room. As she began to walk she suddenly felt a strong grip on her arm but before she could turn she smelled the faint smell of chloroform and she quickly passed out.


End file.
